TOP Kikir Billionare
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Pria itu tampan, mapan dan kaya raya. Uangnya berlimpah ruah, tidak akan habis meski sampai tujuh keturunan. Apa rahasianya? #FiksiHumor untuk menjawab tantangan Rameen dan AleenaAdiba.


~TOP Kikir Billionare~

 _ **Summary : Pria itu tampan, mapan dan kaya raya. Uangnya berlimpah ruah, tidak akan habis meski sampai tujuh keturunan. Apa rahasianya? #FiksiHumor untuk menjawab tantangan Rameen dan AleenaAdiba.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Penulis menulis cerita ini sebagai hiburan semata, tidak untuk dicontoh atau sampai mengiginkan keuntungan material. Harap tidak menjiplak karangan ini, karena ide murni milik penulis.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berlari tergesa. Hak tingginya berbunyi keras mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan. Mengenakan rok pendek dan jas hitam, ia memasuki perusahaan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Baru kemarin ia diterima bekerja, tidak ada persiapan matang untuk membeli semua _tetek bengek_ yang diperlukan.

Ia masih berlari di lantai marmer licin itu. Mengetuk keras hak tingginya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Semua mata menoleh, suara ramai pun menjadi sunyi, senyap. Hinata berhenti dan menatap bingung para karyawan. Tersenyum aneh, ia mulai beranjak dan melangkah dengan masih mengetuk hak tingginya keras-keras. Hingga sebuah tangan menarik dan menyeretnya keluar. Ia berteriak histeris, bertingkah seolah-olah hendak dilucuti.

" _Kyaaak!_ "

"Kau, baca itu!"

Seorang _security_ membentaknya. Memaksa _Amethysnya_ untuk menoleh pada papan besar yang ditunjuk sang _security—Peraturan. Karyawan/Karyawati dilarang memasuki gedung apabila tidak mengenakan KPK dan gantungan yang telah disediakan perusahaan. Karyawati dilarang mengenakan lipstik, rok dan hak tinggi yang bisa menggores lantai. Karyawati dilarang menggerai rambut atau menjatuhkan sehelai rambutnya di tempat kerja. Dilarang makan dalam bentuk apapun saat jam kerja. Dilarang tidur saat jam kerja. Dilarang menginjak kaki kursi yang bisa menyebabkan kaki kursi lecet apalagi patah. Dilarang membuang sampah yang masih bisa digunakan.—Jika tidak ingin mematuhi semua peraturan, harap keluar dari sini dan dirikan perusahaan anda sendiri!_

" _Hoh!_ "

...

"Nona _Hyuuga._ Bagaimana mungkin kau terlambat di hari pertamamu? Apa kau belum jelas bahwa jam kerja di mulai pada pukul tujuh?"

Sang Direktur berambut pirang memarahinya. Sosoknya yang angkuh duduk diatas singgasana dengan menyilangkan kaki.

"Maaf, saya—"

"Jangan bilang kau kembali ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaianmu."

Tepat sekali.

"Kalau begitu, silakan keluar. Aku tidak menerima pekerja yang tidak mematuhi peraturan."

Ucapnya dingin tanpa perasaan.

Tunggu.

Kedua alis Hinata bertaut. Sang Direktur bersikap dan bertingkah seolah-olah dialah yang membuat semua peraturan gila itu.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi? Jika tidak ingin mematuhi semua peraturan, harap keluar dari sini dan di-ri-kan pe-ru-sa-ha-an-mu sen-di-ri!"

Bibir tipis itu komat-kamit. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk. Memperjelas setiap ucapannya hingga menghasilan hujan gerimis. Hinata memejamkan mata, menghindari hujan buatan dari sang Direktur.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya. Ia berdecih sebal sambil mengusapkan tangannya pada bagian depan kemeja.

"Keluar."

Harusnya gadis itu di depak, namun karena perusahaan yang bernaung di bawah Namikaze Corp itu sedang membutuhkan pekerja, ia tetap diterima.

Hinata duduk di depan meja kerja. Baru satu minggu ia bekerja, rasanya ia mau menggila. Sang Direktur benar-benar menguras emosinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah dalam masa _SP dua_ karena ketahuan menginjak kaki kursi. Ia juga kepergok makan saat mencuci gelas di dapur.

Naruto sedang dalam rapat selama dua jam kedepan. Hinata kabur dari mejanya. Kali ini, ia melakukan transaksi. Di ruangan server, ia menyelinap, mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri kelas kakap. Uang ia berikan. Satu bungkus _gorengan_ berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia duduk di sudut ruang server. Memakan _gorengan_ itu secara rakus.

" _Hyuuga,_ apa kau sudah membuat memo yang aku minta?"

Hinata menyodorkan map berisi memo yang Naruto minta. Tetapi ia tidak serta merta menerima map tersebut. Mata _Sapphirenya_ memicing, memperhatikan detail bibir Hinata yang terlihat _mengkilap._ Padahal sudah jelas _dilarang mengenakan lipstik, termasuk lipbalm._

"Kau makan?"

"Tidak, Direktur."

"Kau makan."

"Tidak, Direktur."

" _Gorengan?_ "

"Ya."

Bingo.

Hinata meneguk saliva. Naruto merampas map dan membantingnya keras. Tangannya bersiap menulis surat pemecatan pada bagian _HR._

"Direktur, maafkan saya. Saya lapar."

"Di-ri-kan pe-ru-sa-ha-an-mu sen-di-ri!"

Tangan itu kembali menunjukknya tepat di depan muka.

"Direktur,"

Gadis itu mengiba.

"Saya sudah membuat memo sesuai yang anda minta. Paling tidak anda bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu."

Alis Naruto bertaut. Ia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

Map terbuka. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Bukan isi memo yang ia perhatikan. Memo itu tidak bermasalah, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja—

"Kenapa kau _print out_ dokumen intern dengan kertas baru?"

" _Eh?_ "

Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Satu minggu waktu yang cukup untuk membaca buku peraturan. Kurasa bagian _HR_ sudah membagikannya."

"Bukankah semua dokumen—"

SRAKK

Naruto membanting map tersebut, membuat isinya berantakan.

" _Print_ ulang dengan kertas bekas sekarang juga!"

Dengan tergesa Hinata memunguti semua dokumen itu, mengemasnya secepat yang ia bisa. Bibirnya menggerutu, menyumpahi sang Direktur agar cepat _melarat._ Ia berjanji setelah ini akan membuang semua memo itu ke tempat sampah.

"Tunggu. Jangan berani-berani kau membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah. Sebaliknya masih bisa digunakan."

Ucapnya tenang dan terkendali.

Sial!

Hinata menggenggam erat memo tersebut.

...

Kejadian pemecatan itu hanya kemarahan sesaat. Naruto masih membutuhkannya. Buktinya ia masih diajak untuk dinas luar hari ini.

Perjalanan Konoha ke Suna lumayan jauh. Mobil yang Hinata kendarai berbelok di sebuah Pom Bensin.

Baru saja berbelok, Naruto memekik keras.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

NGGIIIKKK

Hinata menginjak rem keras.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, _huh!_ "

Bibir tipis itu lagi-lagi menggerutu. Hujam gerimis menghujani wajah cantiknya.

"Bukan Pom yang ini. Tapi di depan sana, bodoh!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu beda. Pom ini bukan langgananku. Jadi putar balik sekarang juga!"

Hinata menggeram marah. Naruto menguji kesabarannya. Naas, baru saja berbelok, mobilnya mogok, bensinnya habis. Hinata mengumpat dalam diam. Ia hendak keluar dari mobil untuk membeli bensin, namun perkataan sang Direktur menghentikannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Tanya Naruto datar, tenang dan terkendali.

"Membeli bensin. Apa lagi?"

"Siapa suruh kau beli disini. Di depan sana!"

"Direktur, ini bukan saatnya anda pilih-pilih. Kita bisa terlambat."

"Terlambat? Gaara tidak akan memarahiku meski aku tidak datang sekalipun."

"Direktur,"

"Dorong!"

Perintahnya mutlak.

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah Hinata pun mendorong mobil hingga ke Pom Bensin berikutnya. Tubuhnya mandi keringat. Jika tidak tergiur akan gaji yang diatas rata-rata, ia tidak akan mau bekerja pada _si kikir Billionare._

Hinata menyernyit. Sungguh, sekali saja ia ingin menendang kepala _Namikaze_ Naruto. Pria berkepala tiga dengan segala kekikirannya. Harusnya Direkturnya itu memberinya uang. Sekali lagi, uang! Bukan lima puluh kupon berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 8 cm.

Menahan malu, Hinata memberikan lima puluh kupon itu. Setelah dihitung, ternyata kurang satu. Petugas Pom tidak mau menerimanya. Hinata kembali ke mobil, meminta kupon lebih.

"Bagaimana mungkin kurang? Aku sudah menghitungnya semalam. Kau pasti yang menjatuhkan!"

Tuduhannya tidak mendasar.

"Berikan aku satu lagi atau aku akan pulang."

Ancam Hinata sadis.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum. Direkturnya bisa bersikap manis juga, pikirnya.

Naruto menggeledah semua bagian mobil untuk menemukan satu kupon. Ia yakin pernah menyimpan di sana. Satu menit, lima menit, namun nihil. Mobil di belakang sudah mengklakson. Hinata tersadar.

Naruto merogoh kantung jas, celana, kemeja hingga melepaskan jasnya. Pria itu menggibas-gibaskan jasnya dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja.

"Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?"

Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Benar saja, Naruto melepaskan kemejanya. Menyisir setiap sudut, siapa tahu ada satu kupon yang terselip.

Hinata menggeram. Matanya memutar bosan, hingga tanpa sengaja di bawah ban mobil ia melihat kupon yang sama.

"Direktur, aku menemukannya!"

"Benarkah? Cepat berikan padaku untuk aku periksa."

Pinta Naruto menjulurkan tangan. _Oooh,_ ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah bertelanjang dada. Hinata berdecak, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hei! Berikan padaku!"

Naruto keluar dari mobil.

TIINN

Naruto menoleh. Ia terdiam sementara kedua gadis pengendara mobil di belakangnya memekik histeris. Tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lalukan, ia hanya mengernyit. Menambah pekikan itu kian histeris. Kedua gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengambil gambar.

CKREK

Naruto tersenyum.

"Mama, paman itu _mecum._ "

Seorang anak kecil yang dibonceng sang mama di sebuah motor menunjuk Naruto. Sontak ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pria itu sadar. Dengan tergesa ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Naas, kepalanya terbentur, ujung celananya tersangkut. Ia menariknya dengan emosi. Satu dua tiga ...

DUAKH

Naruto terpental ke sisi lain mobil.

"Direktur, apa yang anda lakukan?"

" _Huh?_ Apa memangnya? Aku hanya mencoba untuk berbaring. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Dengan posisi seperti itu?"

"Ya. Aku nyaman seperti ini."

Hianat mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Dan, sepanjang perjalanan itu Naruto tidak berani bergerak se inchi pun. Ia terlalu angkuh untuk menjilat ucapannya sendiri. Meski beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk karena Hinata memilih jalanan terjal, ia enggan untuk beranjak. Gadis itu benar-benar membalasnya.

...

"Berikan aku satu gelas lahi, Ino."

Hinata mulai meracau. Gadis itu sudah menenggak lima botol sake.

"Kau bisa _hangover._ "

" _Ck!_ Berikan padaku!"

Hinata merengek bagaikan bayi.

"Kau stress?"

"Menurutmu?"

" _Ooh,_ ayolah. Apa gerangan yang membuat sahabatku ini stress. Kau paling anti dengan kata itu."

"Kau tahu, si kikir itu benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Maksudmu, _Namikaze_ Naruto?"

" _Hell!_ Dia manusia paling kikir di muka bumi ini. Mobilnya keluaran tahun 2008 dan sering mogok. Aku heran, jangan bilang rumahnya hasil bedah rumah."

"Dia pernah mengajukan."

Seketika _Amethys_ itu terbuka.

"Serius? Bedah rumah? Dia?"

" _Uhm._ Pihak bedah rumah menolak, dia sempat melakukan protes keras saat itu."

"Seberapa buruk rumahnya?"

"Kabarnya dia membeli rumah di pulau _Jeju_ dengan harga miring. _Aish,_ itu bahkan tidak layak disebut rumah. Dia membeli _kandhang_ yang sudah lama tidak terpakai."

" _Hoh?"_

...

Ruangan megah itu kosong. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 AM tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hinata melenggang keluar dengan gembira. Ia akan beli _gorengan_ Anko setelah ini.

Sementara sang sekretaris kabur, Naruto tengah terhuyung-huyung. Di kedua tangannya terdapat setumpuk kertas _BS_ yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari Departemen lain. Masih dalam kondisi bagus, bahkan sangat bagus. Ia berpikir seberapa banyak uang yang sudah ia keluarkan hanya untuk membeli kertas bagus untuk Departemen Marketing. Setelah ini ia akan mengkalkulasinya.

Dentingan lift terbuka. Semua orang berbondong-bondong keluar, menatap _cengo_ sang Direktur.

"Direktur, mau saya bantu?"

Tawar seorang karyawan.

"Minggir kau!"

"Direktur, biar saya bantu."

"Minggir!"

"Direktur,"

"Minggir kalian!"

Titah Naruto mengayunkan salah satu kakinya, menendang para karyawan itu untuk menyingkir. Tidak puas, ia mengayunkan kakinya yang lain secara bergantian.

"Minggir!"

Teriaknya.

...

BRUKH

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia memijit pinggangnya yang rasanya mau _encok._

"Hinata, sortir ini dan berikan sebagian padaku. Ingat, saat kau melepaskan _streples,_ jangan sampai kertasnya koyak. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, ingat itu!"

" _Ah!_ Belikan aku es krim di seberang sana. Dan ini kuponnya."

...

Hari demi hari Hinata lalui. Naruto lebih kikir dari yang ia bayangkan. Suatu saat, rapat Dewan Direksi digelar. Sebagian adalah orang baru, belum kenal Naruto. Para anggota Dewan Perempuan, dipaksa melepaskan alas kaki lantaran mengenakan hak tinggi. Jika tidak, maka pintu keluar terbuka lebar.— _Silakan cari rekan bisnis yang lain,_ begitulah yang ia katakan. Logikanya, mereka akan kabur. Tetapi, karena perusahaan _Namikaze_ adalah perusahaan besar yang sedang merajai perekonomian negara, mereka tidak ingin mabil resiko dan memilih dipermalukan. Mata _duitan_ , pikirHinata _._

"Dikektur, kemana anda menghabiskan waktu liburan anda?"

Hinata berbasa-basi. Sudah lama menjadi sekretaris, ia mulai hafal tingkah polah dan kebiasaang sang Direkutur.

"Aku lebih suka mengumpulkan kupon gratis. Kudengar di area taman Konoha banyak yang memberikan. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

" _Hei,_ lumayan bukan. Aku tahu kau tidak sedang berpacaran. Apa salahnya menemaniku?"

Basi.

Direkturnya tidak pandai merayu perempuan. Ia tidak habis pikir perempuan mana yang rela menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku sibuk."

...

Malam minggu. Gadis itu berguling kesana-kemari sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sedang _trending_ di negara Indonesia, _Jaran Goyang_. Berharap bisa memejamkan mata, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Ada rasa penasaran dengan kalimat Direkturnya. Ajakan kemarin memang terdengar basi. Tetapi, jika si kikir minta ditemani bukankah berarti memang menemani? Ia tidak harus ikut mengumpulkan kupon, bukan?

Hinata terbelalak. Segera ia turun dari ranjang empuk, keluar kamar dan menggeledah rumah. Ibunya sering membuang banyak kupon. Ia yakin pasti masih ada di tempat sampah.

...

Gadis itu tersenyum. Mengeratkan jaket _Kumo_ miliknya, ia mendekat. Satu kantung besar kupon berhasil ia kumpulkan. Naruto pasti akan sangat senang, pikirnya.

Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat pria berkepala tiga itu memungut kupon. Bahkan saling berebut kupon dengan anak kecil. Begitu egois dan kekanakan. Anak kecil itu terjatuh, ia menangis. Tetapi Naruto terlalu enggan menolong. Pria itu menjulurkan lidah sambil berlalu. Membuat si anak menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kau benar-benar datang?"

Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat."

"Dengan kantung sebesar itu?"

Naruto curiga.

"Aku mau membuangnya."

"Tunggu. Apa ini?"

"Ibuku menyuruhku membuangnya."

Naruto membukanya. Matanya berbinar melihat semua kupon-kupon itu.

" _Ne,_ Direktur. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengumpulkan kupon? Bukankah kau kaya?"

"Kaya? aku tidak kaya. Ayahku yang kaya."

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan uang ayahmu?"

Hinata terharu.

"Anak, cucu, buyut, cicit, canggahku masih butuh makan."

PRANG

Hinata kembali ke alam nyata.

Benar. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Si _kikir Billionare_

...

Terjadi Demo di depan _Namikaze Corp._ Para buruh yang bekerja di salah satu cabang pabrik menekan meminta upah lebih. Spanduk dianaikkan, ujaran kebencian pada Naruto terpampang jelas, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang digambar sangat jelek.

"Naikkah upah kami!"

"Direktur, mereka menuntut kenaikan gaji."

Hinata melapor.

"Biarkan saja."

"Direktur, sudah lima jam mereka di sana."

"Biarkan saja, toh mereka tidak akan bertahan sampai matahari tenggelam."

Naruto menjawab datar.

"Direktur, ini sudah menjelang malam. Mereka belum beranjak."

"Tunggu sampai jam sepuluh malam."

...

 **10:00 PM**

Naruto keluar dari kantor bersama dengan Hinata. Pria itu terkejut ketika para buruh masih berdiri disana. Para pekerja yang tidak lagi muda itu benar-benar memperjuangkan hak mereka.

"Direktur, kami menuntut kenaikan gaji sebesar 10%"

Teriak seorang pekerja.

"Kalian tidak baca memo? Kenaikan gaji hanya boleh 5,9%. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Kenaikan gaji di Suna saja sebesar 11%, bagaimana mungkin di sini hanya 5,9%?"

" _Hei,_ Suna menerapkan sistem kontrak. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan bonus tahunan, kompensasi cuti dan bonus hari raya. Tetapi, jika kalian ingin kenaikan gaji lebih besar dari Suna, aku bisa memberikannya dengan satu syarat."

"Kontrak kerja selama 6 bulan. Setelah itu aku akan mengevaluasi dan memecat yang tidak lagi produktif. Kurasa akan terjadi pemecatan massal kalau memang seperti itu."

"Direktur!"

"Aku beri pilihan. Menjadi karyawan tetap dengan kenaikan gaji 6%, atau kontrak 6 bulan dengan kemungkinan _PHK_ dini namun kenaikan gaji 12%? _Hmm?_ "

Seketika semua orang diam. Hinata tercengang. Ia tahu posisi mereka. Para pekerja yang melakukan Demo adalah pekerja yang memiliki masa kerja diatas 15 tahun dan sekarang berada pada usia antara 35-40 tahun. Tidak akan ada yang berani ambil resiko. Kehilangan jaminan masa tua adalah taruhannya. Naruto benar-benar licik.

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Jawab dalam hitungan ke tiga. Satu, dua—"

"6%!"

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai.

" _Aish!_ Kenapa tidak dari tadi. Harusnya kalian mengatakan ini sejak pagi, pasti kalian sudah pulang."

Naruto menggibas-gibaskan tangannya mengipasi wajah.

"Direktur, terimakasih."

Para pekerja bertepuk tangan. Naruto mengangguk dramatis, puas akan hasil kerjanya.

" _Oh,_ lain kali jangan gambar wajahku seperti itu. Lihat, kumis kucingnya kurang satu. _Aish,_ kalian ini."

"Maafkan kami, Direktur."

Ia mengangguk, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Padahal Hinata bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa mata _Sapphire_ itu berkaca-kaca. Mata itu begitu sedih karena wajah tampannya digambar dengan sebegitu jeleknya.

...

Seminggu kemudian. Seisi kantor heboh. Pasalnya seorang gadis berambut pirang, mengenakan gaun merah muda, dengan rambut tergerai dan memakai hak tinggi melenggang memasuki kantor dengan leluasa. Langkahnya begitu anggun dan terkendali. Mereka semua tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Apa Naruto ada di dalam?"

Tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata memicing. Melihat gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jujur, ia tidak suka. Bukan karena iri oleh kecantikannya, melainkan akan _allowance_ perusahaan. Ia yang notabane pegawai selama 6 bulan saja belum pernah diizinkan memakai _lipbalm_. Apalagi rok, dress, hak tinggi hingga rambut digerai? Bunuh saja dia.

"Direktur sedang tidak bisa di ganggu."

Hinata menjawab sadis.

Gadis itu menelfon dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Pintu besar terbuka, Naruto keluar dari sarangnya. Pria itu tersentak, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca melihat gadis itu. Sontak terjadi adegan ala opera sabun. Dimana sang _romeong_ berlarian mendekati sang _juwiet._

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di sini?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak ingat? malam itu kita melakukannya."

Hinata terbatuk. Jangan bilang gadis itu kekasih sang Direktur.

"Aku membawanya."

Bisik sang gadis mesra.

Hinata ingin sekali menampar gadis itu bolak-balik.

"Ada disini?"

Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menepuk tangannya sekali. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong masuk. Membawa banyak kardus yang entah apa isinya.

"Kali ini aku terima bayaran murah darimu."

Gadis itu berjinjit, ingin mengecup pipi Naruto. Naas, bibirnya malah mencium meja. Naruto mendorongnya. Pria itu melangkah, memastikan barang yang dibawa adalah kualitas prima.

"Hinata, mendekatlah. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

Katanya halus. Yang di panggil merasa di atas angin. Gadis itu melenggang melewati sang gadis berambut pirang. Bahkan sepatu pantofelnya sengaja ia injakkan di kaki sang gadis.

Kardus itu dibuka, Hinata mengernyit.

"Pengeluaran perusahaan membengkak. Marketing, Purcahsing, General Affair terlalu banyak melakukan pemborosan."

Katanya bijak.

"Aku harap dengan adanya ini pengeluaran kita bisa berkurang."

Naruto mengangguk secara dramatis.

"Direktur, ini semua kertas?"

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau bisa selesai mensortirnya hari ini juga."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh lembur!"

"Tapi—"

"Sekali kau mengatakan tapi, keluar!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pekerja yang tidak mau mentaati peraturan."

Tegasnya.

"Direktur,"

"Kerjakan atau—"

"Di-ri-kan pe-ru-sa-ha-an-mu sen-di-ri!"

Hinata menggeram, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria itu, Naruto adalah orang paling unik yang pernah ia temui. Orang paling kikir diantara para kikir. Kikir yang beruntung, _Top Kikir Billionare._

 **Tamat**

Akhirnya ...

Halo, Mina-san. Bagaimana kabarnya? Mohon jangan timpuk Nao ya ...

Ini adalah fanfic Humor pertama Nao. Jujur, ini cerita yang teramat sangat garing. Maklum masih belajar. Dan sepertinya lain kali Nao tidak akan membuatnya. Kenapa? rasanya aneh karena Nao yang selama ini berkecambuk dalam Hurt/Comfort tiba-tiba beralih haluan.

Tetapi, jujur. Nao lumayan terhibur secara pribadi. Awalnya tidak mau ikutan tantangan Rameen dan kak AleenaAdiba. Tetapi lantaran sedang stress dan butuh pelampiasan, Nao menulis ini, dan hari ini hanya tinggal revisi. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Oh ya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana kelanjutan INDP ya? Sebenarnya sudah 90% sejak bulan januari. Tetapi Nao belum bisa menulis yang 10%, masih memikirkan alurnya. Hehehe.

Dan sebelum Nao akhiri cakap-cakap kita, Nao mau bilang kalau di tanggal 11 Maret ini Nao akan upload cerita bertema Mitologi di akun WP. Bisa cek di Nao_Vermillion. Disana, Nao kolab dengan 2 author hebat. Nantikan dan baca ya ...

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
